Meeting
by yakushino
Summary: Watanuki Kimihiro menunggu Yuuko-san untuk kembali ke tokonya. Siapa saja yang menemani Watanuki sepanjang harinya?


xxxHolic – Meeting

"_If there is a way to meet you, I am willing to pay it with my precious treasure..."- Anonymous_

Watanuki menunggu Yuuko-san yang dicintainya sangat lama di tempat yang sama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Watanuki rela memberikan waktunya sebagai bayaran untuk menunggu Yuuko-san yang asli menemuinya. Sementara dia menunggu orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu, dia ditemani oleh Doumeki serta Mokona, Maru, dan Moro yang setia menemaninya di toko tempat dimana keinginan seseorang akan terkabul, tentunya dengan bayaran yang setara dengan permohonan orang itu. Dulunya, toko itu adalah milik Yuuko-san yang digunakan untuk mengabulkan permintaan orang lain. Sekarang, Watanuki adalah pemilik baru yang kekuatannya seiring waktu semakin kuat dan dia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya itu secara leluasa. Hari-harinya diisi dengan menyulam, menjahit pakaian dan bermain shamisen. Sesekali dia menemani Mokona, Maru, dan Moro dalam permainan mereka.

Sore itu, dia sedang bermain shamisen ditemani dengan snack dan sake yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Mokona, Maru, dan Moro sedang membereskan dan melipat jemuran yang telah kering. Mereka asyik sekali melakukan hal itu sampai Watanuki yang berada di halaman belakang mendengarnya. Doumeki waktu itu sedang ada urusan dengan profesornya jadi dia akan pergi ke toko pada malam hari seusai pertemuannya itu.

Watanuki menghisap kiseru kesayangannya yang bertangkai merah itu. Dia mengingat Yuuko-san yang selalu menggunakan kiseru itu sambil mengejeknya. Watanuki sangat sedih mengingat dia suatu saat akan mungkin kehilangan memorinya tentang Yuuko-san. Karena itulah, dia mencoba untuk selalu mengingatnya setiap saat dan membawa barang-barang yang dulunya dimiliki oleh Yuuko-san. Watanuki rajin sekali jika membereskan barang-barang yang ada di gudang itu dan mencoba untuk mengingat tempat dimana barang-barang itu berada.

Walaupun Watanuki merasa kesepian, dia selalu ditemani oleh orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Kohane biasanya mampir untuk membawakan sesuatu dari nenek peramal itu atau sekedar menjenguk Watanuki yang tidak bisa keluar dari toko itu. Sedangkan dia bertemu dengan Himawari sekali dalam setahun. Dia sangat menyayangi Himawari dan Himawari pun sangat menyayangi Watanuki. Karena itulah, Himawari selalu menelponnya untuk menanyakan tentang keadaannya.

"Yuuko-san...," gumam Watanuki dengan sedihnya. Kerinduannya yang sangat dalam tidak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Berbagai cara dipelajari oleh Watanuki untuk mengabulkan keinginan para kliennya di tempat itu. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya sambil memegangnya kiserunya itu. Dia tiba di tempat yang gelap dalam mimpinya. Dia berjalan melalui jalan yang bisa diterangi lentera di sebelah jalan itu. Watanuki kemudian menyusuri jalan itu dengan tatapan sayu. Mungkin Watanuki tidak terlalu tertarik untuk bertemu seseorang tetapi itu adalah takdirnya untuk mengabulkan keinginan seseorang, tanpa memandang siapa kliennya itu.

"Ah, kamu...," kata Watanuki yang terkejut dengan orang yang dia temui sore itu.

"Ah, uhm, konnichiwa," jawab Ame-warashi dengan malu-malu. Dia juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Watanuki yang tiba-tiba itu. Ame-warashi kemudian berhenti memainkan serulingnya dan Watanuki mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyanya keheranan.

Watanuki tersenyum sambil duduk di sebelahnya, "ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kemudian mereka berbincang tentang apa pun yang terlintas di dalam pikiran mereka berdua. Sepertinya, Ame-warashi sangat ingin bertemu dengan Watanuki sehingga Watanuki masuk ke dalam mimpi Ame-warashi. Ame-warashi sangat senang dengan kedatangan Watanuki karena mereka tidak bisa bertemu secara langsung karena Ame-warashi tidak bisa memasuki toko Watanuki secara bebas dan Ame-warashi rentan terhadap kotornya dunia.

Watanuki kemudian berpamitan dengan Ame-warashi dan memasuki mimpi orang lain. Dia bertemu dengan Haruka-san yang menjadi gurunya selama ini.

"Konnichiwa, Watanuki," sapa Haruka-san waktu itu.

"Konnichiwa, Haruka-san," balas Watanuki dengan sumringah. Haruka-san mengajarinya berbagai teknik, entah itu untuk perlindungannya sendiri atau menyerang. Permintaan klien Watanuki sangat beragam, karena itulah, dia berusaha untuk mengabulkan seluruh keinginan kliennya itu. Tentunya tujuannya adalah untuk satu hal, bertemu dengan Yuuko-san.

Watanuki mendengarkan cerita Haruka-san sambil menghisap kiserunya. Mungkin karena barang itu adalah peninggalan Yuuko-san, dia mencoba untuk selalu membawanya kemana pun dia pergi. Watanuki mempelajari ilmu baru untuk melindungi dirinya dari bahaya karena akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang mencoba untuk memasuki toko itu. Berbagai macam makhluk mencoba untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam toko. Watanuki sebenarnya sudah membuat semacam area pelindung di sekitar toko tetapi mereka berusaha menggunakan segala cara untuk memasuki toko itu.

Watanuki sudah mengabulkan permintaan orang-orang dengan berbagai macam cara dan tentunya, mereka membalasnya dengan beragam barang atau jasa. Watanuki sebenarnya sering memaksakan diri untuk mengabulkan permintaan dari kliennya dan itu mengakibatkan tubuhnya mengalami luka-luka yang cukup serius. Sepertinya pertemuan dengan kliennya membuatnya merasakan apa yang dulu dia rasakan seperti manusia yang lain.

Ya, Watanuki memang manusia, tapi dia tidak bisa dibilang sebagai manusia yang normal seperti yang lainnya. Watanuki memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang membedakan dirinya dengan manusia normal yang lain. Dia tidak merasa dirinya spesial sebenarnya tetapi berada di antara orang-orang yang menyayangi membuatnya merasa spesial, terutama masa-masa dirinya bersama dengan Yuuko-san di toko itu.

Walaupun Yuuko-san selalu menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang tak terduga dan menyebalkan, Watanuki selalu melakukan apa yang Yuuko-san inginkan. Hanya satu hal yang Watanuki sesalkan, dia belum bisa mengabulkan keinginan Yuuko-san yang sebenarnya. Watanuki sangat ingin mengabulkan permintaan orang yang sangat dia cintai itu sementara itu, Yuuko-san telah menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan. Seandainya Watanuki memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu seperti penyihir terkuat, Clow-san, mungkin saja Yuuko-san tetap hidup. Tetapi, keputusan seperti itu akan berakibat fatal dan hanya akan membuat Yuuko-san sedih seperti dulu. Karena itu, Watanuki menunggu kedatangan Yuuko-san di toko itu selamanya sampai dia bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Watanuki, oi, Watanuki," kata Haruka-san yang membangunkan lamunan Watanuki.

"Uhm, iya, Haruka-san, ada apa?" jawabnya dengan kebingungan.

Haruka-san hanya bisa menghela napas dan menyuruh Watanuki untuk mengulang apa saja yang telah dia pelajari selama ini. Watanuki kemudian mencoba jurus yang ia pelajari sebelumnya dan Haruka-san kelihatan puas dengan perkembangan Watanuki hari ini. Kelihatannya Watanuki tidak perlu bantuan dari Haruka-san lagi tetapi untuk berjaga-jaga, Haruka-san tetap menemui Watanuki di dalam mimpi.

"Uhm, Haruka-san, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang satu hal?"

"Ada apa?"

"Jika aku keluar dari toko ini, apa aku akan bertemu dengan Yuuko-san?"

"..."

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menyusup ke dalam mimpi orang-orang tetapi tidak menemukannya. Aku tahu jika suatu saat aku akan melupakan kenangan tentang Yuuko-san. Hal itu membuatku sangat takut. Karena itu, aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya dengan kekuatanku ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat Yuuko-san sedih karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di sini."

"Apa pun yang kamu pilih, Watanuki, itu adalah keputusanmu. Aku hanya bisa mengajarimu tentang apa yang perlu kamu ketahui."

"... Tetapi, Haruka—" tiba-tiba percakapan Watanuki dan Haruka-san terpotong.

Watanuki terbangun dari mimpi itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Watanuki harus mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena pusing. Dia tidur dengan posisi yang kurang tepat untuk tidur. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia tertidur di tempat itu tetapi dia masih merasa sakit.

Watanuki hanya bisa mengingat tentang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Yuuko-san di dalam hatinya. Walaupun dia merasa sendirian, dia selalu bersama dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Sementara itu, Watanuki memikirkan tentang nasib Yuuko-san. Apakah dia sendiri saat ini?...

_(Ends.)_

"_Nobody knows what will happen in the future." – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **xxxHolic **merupakan milik **author xxxHolic** itu sendiri, **CLAMP**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Aoi~~~** (entah mengapa aku pengin bikin one-shot kayak gini)

**Author xxxHolic, CLAMP**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**Tomokazu Seki & NEWS (XD)**


End file.
